Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca
Ashelia "Ashe" B'Nargin Dalmasca is a player character in Final Fantasy XII. She is the former Princess of Dalmasca and the only daughter of King Raminas. She is the last true decendant of King Raithwall, the Dynast King. Story Final Fantasy XII Ashe's Early Life .]] Being the Princess of Dalmasca, Ashe had an easy life early on. When she was 17, she was married to Lord Rasler of Nabradia. The marriage was one of convenience, since Dalmasca needed allies to help them against the oncoming Archadian armies, but Ashe did care for her new husband. However, their marriage was cut short, as Lord Rasler was killed at the siege of Nalbina Fortress. A short while afterwards, Ashe retreated to the underground with one of her captains, Vossler. There, she formed the resistance to stop Archadia. Meanwhile Marquis Halim Ondore IV announced that Ashe had commited suicide, a ploy by the Archadians to drive a wedge between the two. The Archadian Empire rewarded the Marquis for his lie, giving him the city of Bhujerba to rule. Ashe's introduction Ashe is introduced while Vaan is escaping the Royal Palace of Rabanastre. Here, she introduces herself as Amalia, and helps out the party as a guest. Shortly afterwards, she is kidnapped by Judge Ghis. Later, on the Leviathan, the party finds Ashe, being held captive by Judge Ghis. Here, Ghis reveals to the party that she is the Princess of Dalmasca. She is then sent to the bridge, where the party, with the help of Vossler, rescue her. Ashe's Destiny During the course of the story, Ashe keeps on seeing a ghost of her husband, Lord Rasler. Unable to explain it, the only other person who can see him is Vaan, but he is unsure if it is Rasler, or his brother Reks. Later, at Giruvegan, Ashe meets the Occuria. They say that she will be their new Dynast King, to shape history the way they want it. Giving her the Treaty Blade, they tell her to destroy Archadia, and take back what is hers. Ashe is reluctant to follow the gods, and so is the rest of the party. At the Pharos at Ridorana, while at the Sun-Cryst, Ashe decides what she must do. Seeing Rasler beckon her to take the nethicite, Ashe realises that it is not the man she married, but rather the Occuria trying to control her. Striking at the ghost, the Occuria beg Ashe to reconsider, for they need their saint. However, Ashe knows what she needs to do and destroys the spirit. Then, after defeating Dr Cid, Ashe decides the best course of action is to destroy the Sun-Cryst. However, Reddas intervenes and destroys the Cryst for them, dying in the process. It should be noted, that by destroying the Sun-Cryst, Ashe is actually helping realise Dr Cid's and Venat's dream, of freeing mankind from the grasp of the Occuria. Indeed, this is probably the first Final Fantasy where both sides actually want the same thing in the end. Afterwards A year after the events of Final Fantasy XII, Ashe is coronated as the Queen of Dalmasca. She is separated from the rest of the party because of this, and unlike other games in the series, she is not reunited with the rest of the party for one last emotional scene. Revenant Wings .]] Ashe is a playable character in Revenant Wings. She uses hand-bombs as her weapon. Other Appearances Itadaki Street Special Ashe also appears as a character in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, a game which was released before Final Fantasy XII. Category:Final Fantasy XII player characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings player characters Category:Paladins